Brother Of Mine
by M. Joseph Day
Summary: Can we please stop talking about how hot my brother is!". Meredith/Jackson siblings. AU. HS. Meredith POV. Includes Cristina, George, Derek, and others.
1. HotNess Monster

Title: Brother Of Mine

Chapter One: HotNess Monster

Pairings: None yet.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I'd love to own George, but I don't. Sadface!

Summary: "Can we please stop talking about how hot my brother is?!". Meredith/Jackson siblings. AU. HS.

I can still remember the look on his face when she told him. It was like he refused to believe her. I remember him packing his stuff and leaving. I remember my mother's baby belly. I remember the little bi-racial baby boy smiling up at me.

Now, I stare at the same face from across the cafeteria, and he looks the same as he did back then. It's hard to believe that he's really my half-brother. No one believes us. Then again, no one believes the new kid. We'd just moved to Seattle from Boston. We'd been enrolled in a public high school. I've never been to a public school. Only private.

That's probably why I didn't get on with the other kids as quick as Jackson. He'd chosen to go to a public school back in Boston, while I had chosen Boston Prep.

A blonde girl walks up to my table. I look up at her, wondering what the hell she's doing.

She smiles a very white smile. I swear I'm blind now. The blonde girl sticks out her hand, apparently wanting me to shake it. "Hi. I'm Isobel Stevens, but everyone calls me Izzie. Where are you from?"

I shake her hand. "Meredith Grey. I'm from Boston."

"That far?" Izzie looks surprised. She sits down beside me.

I nod. "Yeah. It's complicated."

"What about that other new guy? Do you think he's cute?"

I choke on my milk. I manage to swallow it. I can't believe she just said that.

"Jackson? He's my half-brother!" I say loudly.

"Seriously?" she asks.

I nod.

"Wow. Sorry, Mer. Can I call you that?"

"Sure," I say. I look over at another chair as a slightly overweight boy sits down with his tray.

"Hey, George." Izzie greets the boy. He waves a little, then starts eating his pizza. Izzie points a thumb toward me. "This is Meredith Grey. She just moved here from Boston. As in, Massachusetts."

"Woah. Seriously?" asks George, his mouth full.

"What is with you people and that word?" I ask.

"Jackson's Meredith's brother," Izzie tells George.

A pepperoni slips off the side of George's pizza and lands in his applesauce. He looks straight ahead, right at me. A smile spreads across his face. "He's hot."

I can't help but laugh. "Sorry, he's not gay."

A Korean girl sits down at the lunch table. "Do you guys think the Loch Ness Monster is real, because Missus Miller believes in it, and who the hell are you?"

"Meredith Grey," I say.

"Cristina, the HotNess Monster is her brother," adds George.

"Who's the HotNess Monster?" Cristina asks.

"My brother Jackson," I answer.

"Oh, he is hot," says Cristina. "Good nickname, Georgie. HotNess Monster works. But just wait until you meet McDreamy, Mer."

"McDreamy?" I ask.

Izzie nods. "Derek Shepherd. Junior. Hot."

"Not hot, dreamy," corrects George. "Jackson is hot, Derek is dreamy."

"Can we please stop talking about how hot my brother is?!" I yell.

Cristina laughs. "God. Sorry."

"Thank you," I say, calm now.


	2. McDreamy

Title: Brother Of Mine

Chapter Two: McDreamy

Pairings: None yet.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I'd love to own George, but I don't. Sadface!

Summary: "Can we please stop talking about how hot my brother is?!". Meredith/Jackson siblings. AU. HS.

Because I'm pretty, people immediately think that I get all the guys. But that's not true, because people don't realize that I'm dark and twisty. What exactly does dark and twisty mean? Look it up and you'll see a picture of me, staring you right in the eyes.

I found out that I had all my classes with Cristina. She shows me to our eighth period class, where a boy with extraordinarily good hair is just leaving. He does a double take, just like everybody else. "Sorry, um..."

"Meredith. Meredith Grey. You must be Derek," I say.

He doesn't look surprised. He seems like the type who's full of himself. "Yeah. Bye, Meredith."

"Bye, Derek," I say as he walks away and I walk into the classroom. I find that George, Izzie, and my brother are also in this class. I'll never know why everyone in our circle enjoys human anatomy so much. I recognize another boy in the class from my fifth period class.

Izzie sits down beside this other boy. He smiles. "Hey, Barbie."

"Hello, Evil Spawn," smiles Izzie.

Cristina leans over. "That's Alex. Evil Spawn. By the way, how was being so close to McDreamy?"

"It was like being in close proximity with a silly boy who's full of himself," I say. Cristina laughs.

"Can I ask out your brother?" she asks me.

I'm not sure that I hear what she says. I know a lot of people think my brother's hot, but no one's ever asked me for permission to date him. I sigh. "I don't mind, Cristina."

"Seriously?"

I laugh. "There's that word again. Yes. _Seriously_."

Cristina laughs again. George comes to sit beside me as the bell rings.

"Hey, George," I say.

"Hi, Mer," he says. "Are you sure you couldn't convince your brother to--"

"Be gay? Yes. I'm sure. He doesn't like guys and that's that. _Seriously_."

George puts his head down. "That sucks."

"I know."


End file.
